CEO and the Dragon
by BlushippingZutara
Summary: First story! Be nice please! This is a different twist on Beauty and the Beast. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, my name is BlueshippingZutara and I am a new writer to fanfiction. Like seriously I just logged on yesterday. A couple of things before we start the story. First my name. I am a huge Avatar the Last Airbender fan and Yu-Gi-Oh! fan. So these shippings are two that never happened that I really wish did happen in their shows. Second, my stories. I plan on doing a lot of stories based off movies I like or even plain old ideas I get. However, do not ask me to try writing a story with your favorite shipping in it just because you want to see it. It's rude, annoying and it's inconsiderate of others' opinions. Also, all reviews I get will be posted in the chapters as well as my response to them. So flamers, watch yourselves because BZ has a mind to deal with you and she knows how to use it. Now then, on with the stories! Please leave a review and I OWN NOTHING!

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But such words could never be uttered when his sister was mentioned in conversation. The girl was known through her country as kind-hearted and warm to all and had brought several orphans into her care from the mud roads her brother wouldn't give second looks to.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered but a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and shut the doors firmly in the woman's face.

Upon hearing her brother's unkind treatment to the elder, the princess invited her into the castle and ordered a grand feast be prepared and a warm room be ready for whenever the woman wished to rest. The beggar woman thanked the princess for her kindness and during the feast her ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. She asked if there was any one thing the princess desired in the world.

The princess smiled kindly before looking at the servants around them and saying how she couldn't desire anything more than the blessings already bestowed upon her but if she could, she would want to find the one person who would make her feel complete. Who would love her in a way that her brother or friends never would.

The next morning the enchantress was gone but she hadn't left the castle untouched. During the night, she'd transformed the princess into a fearsome dragon and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there that turned a place once bright and beautiful into a horrendous, dark prison.

Ashamed of his sister's monstrous form, the prince took the only thing she had left of their mother - a silver locket - and stole away in the night, having been unaffected by the enchantress' spell. The one-gold-eyed prince swore he would return again as he left the grounds.

Disgusted with her naivety and appearance, the dragon concealed herself within her castle, keeping a watchful eye out for her brother, awaiting his return.

The rose the enchantress had offered was truly a magical blossom as it stayed in it's perfectly bloomed form for all the time the dragon watched for her brother.

As the years passed, her heart began to mourn, for she knew that no human - not even her brother - could learn to love a beast such as herself.

* * *

BZ: Well, how was that for my first story? Seriously, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I never expected my story to take off like that!

white pedal: _Aww poor princess:( good beginning and welcome to fanfiction:)_ Oh, thank you. I really appreciate it. And don't worry, I've got a plan for the princess.

Sailor Phoenix1997: _*Sniff sniff* I smell a great story! Welcome to fanfiction and I hope your writing really takes off! Can't wait for the next update! _Thank you! And I hope so too! And is this soon enough for you?

Kingdom's Oathkeeper: _That's was beyond grate :) welcome to ff. and pleas update soon. Lol try to stay in touch with your story's as the newcomers always fergot! (Like I did) XD hahah well welcome and garage story! _Thanks. And I will.

BlackroSeAmy: _Welcome to Fanfiction! _  
_ Amazing start for an interesting story. I feel bad for the princess..._  
_ Have fun writing the next chapter! _Thank you! And I know, I felt bad for her too. And I will.

Yugiohfan101: _Man, the enchantress is a JERK! Can't wait to see the rest though! _I know right? Thanks and I hope this is good for you until next time.

That's all the reviews. Now then, TO THE STORY!

**Kaiba**

Seto Kaiba sighed loudly as he sat down in his chair behind his desk. His white jacket hung over the back of the black leather and his blue necktie was loose around his throat. His brown hair was unruly and his hard blue eyes flashed in irritation.

"You know, she's really got some gall!" exclaimed his younger brother from where he was suspended by a rope around his ankle. The boy's skin was a little darker than his brother's - his elder by seven years. His black hair normally would've hung down his back but now he was high enough that the ends could touch his brother's scalp if he was standing right under him. The small boy was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt with orange-and-white striped sleeves and a red torso, a blue bandanna around his neck, a pair of jeans and a pair of black and white tennis shoes.

"I agree Mokuba," Seto said lightly. "Are you planning on coming down sometime today or what?" Mokuba stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Hardee har har. Help me down please!" he said loudly. Seto chuckled lightly to himself before moving over to his shut office doors, pausing momentarily to press his ear against the wood before he started untying the knot around a small stack of bricks. Once the knot was unsecured, Seto held the rope in his hand as he gently lowered his brother to the floor.

"Is that better?" Mokuba sat up slowly and blinked his dusty violet-blue eyes a few times before shaking his head.

"Blood rush," he said as he massaged his temples. Seto nodded and knelt down next to the boy and rubbed his back as his face - slightly reddened from his little stunt - turned back to normal.

"You good now?" Seto asked. Mokuba nodded his head quickly.

"We all set to go then?" Seto held up a finger and checked something on his computer before he nodded his head. "YES!" Seto sighed and shook his head lightly as his brother bounded for the door.

* * *

Seto barely paid his brother any mind as they drove towards their afternoon activity. Outside the limo, families were enjoying each others' company, going on picnics in the park or simply walking around. Normal Saturday routines. But not the Kaiba brothers, every Saturday, they'd go out on a random activity Mokuba had picked and always at a different location so the raven-haired boy didn't get bored. Today, it was horseback riding on a ranch a good two to four hour drive in the interstate from Domino City and practically in the middle of nowhere and just about ten minutes away.

Although the boy's plans had been often the annoyance of several other CEOs that wanted to talk with Seto.

Dartz Paradius and Maximillion Pegasus were the two that stood out among the dozens of others. Both were older men but Dartz had white-teal hair while Pegasus had silver. Dartz had one green eye and one gold. Pegasus had one brown eye and hidden by his hair was a gold metal eye. Both had wanted to take over Kaiba Corp one way or another at one time but neither had been successful for long. To Seto, they were the only people who were real threats.

"Mister Kaiba?" asked the driver and Seto's best bodyguard, Roland Isono. Seto looked up from the book he'd been reading to match the gaze of the man he could've easily called a father-figure. "About how long do you believe this ride will be sir?" Seto gave a careless shrug.

"Until we get tired of it I suppose," he replied coolly as he looked down at his book. The brown binding was barely held together with the crystal-clear tape on the neck. True, Seto could've had the book rebound if he really wanted to but the book was far too valuable to him for that. He carried it everywhere, even in places not many others would consider appropriate to have a book. The front cover had managed to stay open revealing a note in pretty scrawl in blue pen.

_"To my two wonderful sons so they may grow into fine young men. Lots of love Seto and Mokuba, Mom." _

Mokuba looked from the book to his brother then prodded the end of the binding with his finger so the note was hidden from view. Seto smiled lightly at his brother before ruffling his hair, making him laugh a little before the limo came to a stop.

Once Roland opened the door, Seto tucked the book into an inside pocket of his jacket before taking Mokuba's hand and leading him towards a large red barn where the sounds of horses were resounding from. Roland bowed towards the two before going back to the driver's seat.

* * *

As the skies turned from orange to a deep green and the moon became more visible Mokuba found himself getting more and more nervous. It felt like they were going around in circles. Seto growled lightly to himself as he looked around the woods. His grip on the reins turned his knuckles white as Mokuba rode up next to him.

"We're lost aren't we?" he asked, receiving a glare from Seto in response.

"We can't be _that _far from the ranch," Seto insisted as he pulled the reins and urged his black horse forward. Mokuba nodded slowly before following.

"Lost...We're totally lost," he muttered before a noise sounded through the trees from behind him. The raven-haired boy turned around to see nothing but trees ready to lose their leaves and millions of the red, orange and yellow objects on the ground. "Weird." Seto's hand shot out and grabbed Mokuba's reins, pulling them back enough that the horse stopped. "Se-Whoa!" Mokuba exclaimed as his brother pulled him into his lap and tied his horse's reins to the horn of his own saddle.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Seto said as he urged his horse on, Mokuba's following suit.

"Better safe than sorry about what?" Mokuba asked. Seto glanced over his shoulder.

"Thought I heard wolves," Seto said passively. Mokuba gripped the lapels of his brother's jacket as he situated himself for a more comfortable position.

A low growl sounded in the trees right next to the boys.

"Please tell me that was just a mockingbird or something," Mokuba pleaded. Slowly, Seto untied the other horse from his saddle before smacking both horses sharply on the rear, making the beasts rear up, releasing loud whinnies in complaint of their harsh treatment before bolting down the path. Seto looked behind him and noticed a flash of silver between the trees and cursed under his breath. "Seto?" The older boy released his horse's reins and held his brother against him.

"Horses can find their way back home," he said quickly as he noticed the path forked up ahead. But then something odd happened, Mokuba's horse went to the left and his own horse went to the right. He took hold of the reins and tried to move his horse to follow Mokuba's but once he neared the middle of the path his leg hit something. The horse whinnied loudly and turned away from whatever it was the was keeping him from the other horse and continued on the path.

The moonlight shone through the trees and suddenly, Mokuba's horse vanished as a wall like a mirror replaced the rest of the forest. Seto could see Mokuba's face pale in fear as he moved closer to his brother and gripped his coat tighter. A low growl sounded from behind them and a howl from the side.

* * *

More howls sounded through the night as Seto's breathing began to match his horse's. The mirror-like wall was still there and showed no signs of an end. Seto didn't need to look at the wall or behind him to know he had a whole pack of snarling, hungry beasts. His horse neighed in complaint whenever one snapped at his hooves.

"Seto!" The brunette looked up and saw that the path ended in a drop-off up ahead. He wrapped the reins around his hand and yanked hard to the side to try and turn the beast but the back hooves slipped down the slope, taking the entire beast and the two boys with them. Seto threw Mokuba away from him as the horse toppled to the side.

As he and the beast rolled over each other Seto could feel each of his bones creak in complaint to their rough treatment and every ounce of oxygen be pressed out of his body until he finally came to a stop, hitting his head against a rock as he did so.

A loud ringing filled his ears, nearly overpowering his brother's cries of pain and fear. Slowly, Seto pushed himself onto his stomach and panted for air as his vision swam, turning blurry for a second before coming into focus and the entire cycle repeated itself. Seto blinked a few times to try and clear his aching head but each time it felt like he had his eyes shut longer than the last.

Seto reached out a hand and grabbed onto a rock, using it to pull himself along the ground.

"Mokuba." He tried to call out to his brother but his voice barely scratched a whisper as his head throbbed in retaliation for his actions. Seto managed to push himself another few feet before he set his head down on the ground again and his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

BZ: How was that? Chapter 2 is up now so I hope you all liked this chapter and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! I hope I'm not going too fast with these things. Now, this chapter is going to be Seto's memories of before chapter 2 started. Almost like he's reliving the day.

white pedal: _This is getting good! _Thanks. I hope it keeps getting better for you.

Guest: _Amazing chapter! I love your story so far! please update soon! _Thank you. And I hope this is soon enough for you.

Sailor Phoenix1997: _Perfect. And great job with the chase scene and the injuries. Hope the boys turn out okay. _Thanks. I hope you like this chapter.

Autobot00001: _This is definitely an interesting story. I'll have to keep an eye on it. _Thank you.

Yugiohfan101: _Kind of weird how Mokuba is riding on a horse...XD Update soon! _I'm sorry but I don't understand. How is it weird? Is this soon enough for the update?

BlackroSeAmy: _Yay! You updated this story! The horseback riding scene was interesting.  
Please update soon! (: _Thanks for both your kind comments.

AmandaSpardaBVB: _Love your story its sounds so good! I also love your name I'm a Blueshipper too! Hope you update soon_ Thanks. And I'm glad I'm not the only Blueshipper out there! LOL

**Memories**

Seto sighed as he relaxed into the backseat of the limo. Slowly, he pulled his white jacket over his shoulder and tied on his tie.

"Another night of homework sir?" Seto turned to the girl next to him. Her brown hair was slightly wavy and fell nearly to the ends of her shoulder blades with gold highlights coursing through it. Her eyes - a mix of hazel and blue with flecks of grey - were scanning the contents of a manila folder in her hands. She was dressed in a sea-foam teal dress with lace making the top and a matching slip underneath and the skirt fell to her knees. Over the top was a somewhat darker sweater that buttoned up to the midpoint between her navel and breasts. A pair of tan sandals decked her feet where a black briefcase also rested.

"How can you always tell Hanna?" The girl smiled as she pulled a piece of paper out of her reading way.

"You were never very good at hiding anything from me Mr. Kaiba. Now, today there's only a meeting with a Miss Vivian Wong. She claims it must be in person and its an offer you can't refuse."

"I'll choose what I refuse or accept," Seto said. Hanna nodded before handing him the paper she hand in hand.

"For your afternoon with Mokuba, I found this lovely ranch a couple hours' drive away. But if Mokuba decides he would rather watch movies there's-"

"Someone say something about a ranch?" Mokuba asked as he sat down next to his brother and the limo began to move. Hanna smiled again.

"Actually, yes I did. The ranch has extensive grounds as well as multiple horses of various age, breed, and temperament." Mokuba's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "And I've already taken the liberty of making a reservation for the entire place this afternoon." Mokuba leapt up from his seat and hugged Hanna tightly.

"Thank you!" The girl chuckled as she carefully peeled Mokuba off and sat him down.

"Don't try giving your brother a heart attack by doing that," she playfully scolded. The next few moments were spent discussing various meetings that needed to be scheduled and several employees that were either doing outstanding work or were slacking off. Once the limo pulled up to the large building all three filed out of the vehicle and headed up to Seto's office, only to be met with a flash of gold and black as it appeared in front of the elevator.

"Kaiba-poo! I've been waiting all morning!"

"Gah!" Mokuba yelled as he leapt behind his brother. Seto took a deep breath before he calmly faced the woman.

She was Chinese with her black hair hanging down her back to just below the shoulder blades, her bangs ending just above her almond-shaped brown eyes. She was dressed in a gold Chinese dress with red lining the hem and the skirt ended at her mid-thigh and was slit from the end to her hip. Her feet were decked with pink slippers.

"Miss Wong, I believe I've requested you not call me that under any circumstances," he half said, half snarled. Vivian's bottom lip - both painted a very eye-catching shade of blood-red - stuck out in a pout as she willed her eyes to go wide.

"But-"

"Miss Wong your meeting with Mr. Kaiba is not for another thirty minutes. I must ask that you take a seat and wait patiently." Seto sighed as Vivian took a seat right next to his office door. Hanna took her seat at the desk opposite the doors and put on a headset before beginning to type furiously at the computer. Seto quickly entered his office, took off his jacket and hung it over the back of his chair.

"Want me to drop some bricks on her head?" Mokuba asked. Seto raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"And where - praytell - would you get the bricks needed?" Mokuba smirked and walked over to a cabinet and opened the door, showing a long coil of rope and a small pile of bricks.

"Picked these up at a construction zone. Foreman said they were available for the taking and the rope's for...Well, we both know what happened at Pegasus' castle when I was a guest there," he explained as he gathered the bricks and rope. Quickly he tied the bricks together and tossed the rope over the steel bar that ran from the doors to the windows and worked as a motion detector. "Now then, I pull the bricks over the door and hold it until she comes in."

The door opened and Hanna popped her head in instead of Vivian.

"Mr. Kaiba, Miss Wong said she'd be back soon. She went to the restroom." Hanna looked up at the bricks above her head and cocked an eyebrow at Mokuba.  
"Really Mokuba? Really? Are you trying to knock her in the head or make her feel complete and utter humility?" Mokuba blinked once and shrugged. Hanna shook her head and walked in, taking the rope from Mokuba and tying the end into a sort of lasso before walking to the bricks. She pulled the door out a little and set the bricks on the tiny crevice created by the action. "There, now when she steps in that lasso, it'll be a one-way ticket to Humility City!" Mokuba shook his head at the girl.

"And how is that going to happen? She can't cross the room in less than a second and even if she does I doubt that she's going to-"

"Kaiba-poo!" Vivian squealed as she burst through the door, now wearing a dress similar to her yellow one but white instead of yellow and blue instead of red. Hanna's eyes shot up to the raven-haired boy who was keeping his mouth covered and shaking a little in shock from his experience.

"Does she not notice?" Hanna asked quietly.

"What was that?" Vivian asked as she snapped around. Hanna's eyes shot from the Chinese girl to the boy hanging just above her head.

"Nothing. Enjoy your meeting Miss Wong," Hanna said as she bowed her way out of the room. Vivian turned to Seto, her eyes gleaming with something akin to happiness and lust.

"Secretaries can be so annoying, can't they?" she asked as she sat on the desk and lifted her leg enough to show more thigh. "Now then Seto-poo." Vivian leaned over the desk and started fiddling with Seto's tie. The brown-haired boy grabbed her wrist and pushed it away.

"Miss Wong, this is a business meeting, not a drunk Saturday night college party. Now please take a seat and tell me your offer." Vivian pouted again before squirming in her place, refusing to move off the desk.

"OH! Seto-poo, you're so mean!"

"Don't call me that!" Seto growled. "You may call me Mr. Kaiba or sir, but nothing else."

"But we'll be spending so much time together once you accept my deal that we'll _have _to start using each others' first names!" Vivian whined. Seto's eyes shot to his brother, who's face was turning slightly green.

"Miss Wong, how can I even consider your offer when you haven't told me anything about it?" Seto demanded, getting another whine from Vivian.

"Oh! Fine! I'll tell you! But you do realize there's hundreds of men who would murder to be in your shoes right now!" Seto rolled his eyes.

_"Yea, murder themselves," _he thought as he glanced at Mokuba again and Vivian got off his desk, only to walk around it slowly, trailing her finger along the wood.

"Well, I can assure you that today is the day all your dreams come true," she said in a quiet voice. Seto cocked an eyebrow.

"My dreams?" Seto said. He'd meant it to mean what did she know about his dreams, but Vivian took it a whole different way. She smiled.

"Yes...Your dreams. Try to imagine this; a large, beautiful house full of maids and butlers and cooks to tend to your every whim, a large fire on Christmas Eve, a large tree glittering with candles and ornaments of the finest make, my husband and I headed upstairs for some...Naughty activities while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'd have six or seven," Vivian said, thrusting her face towards Seto's. He blinked.

"Dogs?" Vivian giggled.

"No silly! Beautiful, model-perfect girls! Like me and one perfect son, just like his father." Vivian hadn't moved since she thrust her face into his own so Seto stood up himself and started walking around his office with Vivian close behind.

"You've obviously had lots of time to think this over Miss Wong. But I fail to see where I come into play," Seto insisted as he looked out the window. Vivian wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't you know who I want that husband to be?" she asked as Seto moved towards the bookshelves, effectively getting Vivian off his shoulder. A part of him wanted to vomit but another part told him Mokuba would handle that soon enough. Vivian leapt into his vision and grabbed his shirt. "You, Kaiba-poo!" Seto moved away from Vivian as if he was thinking over the idea. Once he reached the door he turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"Miss Wong, I'm speechless. I would've thought you'd want me to ask." Vivian's smile became one of victory as she walked over to the man, her hips swaying in a seductive manner.

"That's exactly what I want. I want you to ask me to be yours for eternity. Ask me to no longer be Miss Wong but Mrs. Kaiba," she whispered into his chest. Seto's hand met the door.

"I'm very sorry Miss Wong but...I'm afraid I just don't deserve you," Seto said as he swung the door open and slipped out of Vivian's way, causing the girl to fall on her face in front of Hanna's desk. Seto quickly shut the door and kicked Mokuba's bricks in front of them, thanking whoever had been looking out for him when he'd decided to get doors that could open both ways.

* * *

Hanna looked up from her typing as Vivian pushed herself up and started staring at the door like it was the cause of every evil in the world. Her fists clenched at her sides.

_"Totally rejected," _she thought as she pressed a button under the desk. In an instant, Roland appeared with two other men. "Thank you for coming Roland," Hanna said with a nod. "Will you kindly escort Miss Wong out of the building?" Vivian turned to Hanna with pure venom in her eyes. The two other men quickly grabbed her arms and she started kicking and thrashing about.

"It's because of _you! _You witch! What have you done to my beloved Seto-poo?! He's supposed to love _me. _Not street trash like you! _ME!"_ Hanna shook her head.

"Whatever tabloid you read that out of was completely wrong," Hanna said pointedly as the guards took Vivian away. The brunette girl shook her head slowly.

"Honestly, there's a limit to how wacky one can act before an asylum is a kindness," Mokuba said as he and Seto came out of the room. Hanna stood up instantly.

"What happened in there?" Mokuba shuddered.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said quickly. Hanna nodded, a light and gentle smile gracing her face.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Miss Wong has been removed from the building," she said as Roland came back, wiping at some sweat on his brow.

"But you won't be so delighted to know she had an entire wedding set up in the park across the street," he said.

"WHAT?!" Seto hissed.

"Our men are currently taking care of it. But in the meantime, shouldn't we get on our way?" the bodyguard asked.

"I'll phone the driver and tell him to meet you around back so the guests don't suspect anything," Hanna said as she moved to her desk. Seto smiled a little at his two best employees.

"What on Earth would I do without you two?" he asked, gaining appreciative smiles from the both of them.

* * *

Seto looked out at the empty valley below him and his horse. The way down was rocky and looked unstable. Carefully, he turned to follow the cliff with Mokuba close behind.

They'd only just started their ride and already Mokuba was beginning to feel on edge. His brother normally would relax while spending time with him but the CEO's shoulders were stiff and square and his posture was perfect as usual. His grip on the reins had his knuckles turning white and his face was like a closed book: impossible to read.

"Seto?" The elder looked at the boy as he fiddled with his own reins. "Are you thinking about what Vivian did?" Seto sighed a little before chuckling lightly.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I Mokuba?" The raven-haired teen shook his head.

"I know you too well." Seto nodded and turned back to the trail. "She's really got some gall, getting a wedding all ready, showing up the day it happens, demanding you ask her to marry you! Of all the inconsiderate, lowly, disgusting-"

"That's not the only reason I dismissed her," Seto said in an attempt to calm his brother before his language became too vulgar. "She only talked about her and me and she said nothing about you. She didn't even notice you were hanging upside-down practically over her head." Mokuba blinked as his brother reached back and ruffled his hair. "If anyone wants to marry me, they have to be okay with having you in the picture too. And I want you to like whomever I marry, are we clear?"

"So I'm like the bride's final test or something?" Seto chuckled, knowing his brother only said that to get him to relax. The brunette nodded.

"Yes. You're her final test, whoever she is."

After that, everything became a rush: night falling, the wolves, the chase, the cliff, Mokuba's cries for his brother as he tried crawling to him...

Mokuba.

"MOKUBA!" Seto yelled as his eyes snapped open, only to shut again at the harsh light being shone right into his eyes.

* * *

BZ: That's all! But before I go I have a random fact to share! If Balto (the dog that has the statue in Central Park) were alive today, he'd be over 88 human years old and over 626 years old in dogs years!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! Update time! I am so excited and I hope you all like this chapter!

white pedal: _Vivian wanting to marry Seto? OH HELL NO! I wouldn't wish that obsessed fan on any man no matter how much I hate them, Seto is smart to refuse the offer and that he puts Mokuba first before any woman and that she must love Mokuba as well if Seto finds his dream girl._

Great chapter:) Same here. I disliked her in the anime so much that she fit this part perfectly.

Yugiohfan101: _Oh, well, it's just that last chapter I read that they were riding on horses...or maybe I got it all wrong. Oh well. :/ Good chapter! _Thanks and don't worry about it.

Guest: _great chapter! p.s. I love your random fact! I look forward to the next update! _Thank you! I love making random facts. And there's a random fact about me!

LightandDarkHeart: _hmm, so that's what those bricks were for. i was wondering about that. nice job with the flashback, update soon please! :) _LOL. I hoped someone would! And is good for you?

xXAutumnxX: Chapter 1; _xXx Beautiful piece of writing. I like this story xXx Chapter 2; xXx Beautiful chapter xXx Chapter 3; xXx I dislike Vivian anyways great chapter xXx _Thank you for all your kind words. YAY! I'm not the only one who hates VIVIAN!

**The Mistress**

He wasn't lying on rocks like he thought he should've been. Instead he was in some sort of bed, being supported by pillows and covered with a thick comforter and a few more blankets piled on top of him. The smell of burning pine, crackle of a fire, pulling of curtains, gentle footsteps and the opening and shutting of a door told him he was _in _a place and someone was nearby.

Seto forced his eyes to open, expecting to see the white interior of a hospital room but instead his gaze was met with a sky-blue canopy with red stitching forming leaves and flowers above his head. Curtains hung from the canopy, covering the wood making the four-poster bed he was on. Blue blankets became a heap in his lap as he sat up. There were enough pillows behind him to stock a small shop.

Seto looked around the room. The walls were a beautiful gold color, making the blue carpet and curtains stand out. The curtains closed the room off from the rest of the world, hiding it's windows and the view they held. The heavy-looking cloth was lined with gold and silver tassels hung at the bottom, brushing the floor.

The fireplace was made of white marble with blue veins webbing through it. The fire inside it crackled happily, as if it could sense he was awake. Two armchairs sat facing the fire with a red carpet underneath them. Flowers and ivy links that were woven into the carpet looked like they'd only been picked mere seconds ago. The chairs were gold with red fabric stuffed on the seat and arms. In the corner next to the fireplace, facing the windows was a huge wardrobe made of birch wood and the doors were lined with silver and blue.

The doors making the entryway and exit of the room were made of deep ebony wood and had large gold handles on them and gold making an almost window-like outlining on them. And they were open a crack.

"Sir?" Seto looked around the room for the owner of the voice, only to be met with no one. "Down here."

_"Impossible," _Seto thought as he looked down at his lap. Standing right on the crease of his legs was a tiny creature about the same height as his palm. Half the hair was blue while the other was white and stood out in spikes. She had pale-like mauve skin and black bat wings. She was dressed in a black bodysuit with short sleeves. Her fingernails had been replaced by small talons and the same could be said of her two-toed feet. "Wha-GAH!" Seto yelled as he slipped out of the bed, landing on his back on the floor. The girl spread her wings and gently landed next to him as he pushed himself up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh boy. Not many people do that when they see me. Of course not many people drop by the castle anymore. You and your brother were lucky my Mistress found you when she did otherwise you and your brother might be wolf kibble right now," the girl said in a very quick tone as she took off into the air again, circling Seto's head. The brown-haired boy waved a hand dismissively at her.

"What are you? Some sort of hallucination of my conscious or something?" he asked, still a little dazed from his fall as he pushed himself to stand.

"No sir. No hallucination or anyone's conscious. I am Yubel, apprentice castle medic. Although I don't blame you for thinking what you did. After hitting your head like that I'd say you're lucky your brains didn't come out. Only a concussion, probably mild. But the best thing for that head of yours is a good long rest." Seto shook his head.

"Sorry kid, I've got to find my brother and get back home…Where things will probably make more sense." The tiny creature flew right into Seto's face and shook her head quickly.

"No, no, no, no, no! That will never do! You'll aggravate your concussion! And you're probably confused and sickly as it is! Not to mention the fact you're malnourished and you've been sleeping for three days!"

"That presses the need to get out of here," Seto said as he headed for the door. The girl flew in front of his face again.

"Don't you think you should at least make yourself decent?!" Seto looked down to find himself in his boxers and a thin linen shirt that looked like it came straight out of the 1600's. "Honestly, when I was young men would make themselves decent before even thinking of leaving their rooms. Especially if they're a guest in someone else's castle!"

"Aren't you still young?" Yubel huffed indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm 411 years old. I'll be 412 this Saturday." Seto rubbed his temple.

"I really need to get out of here," he groaned as he stepped towards the doors.

"Unless your next step leads you to the wardrobe or back to your bed I will restrain you myself!"

"Do not underestimate me because of my size! I've taken on the mistress when she was ill and been victorious! And she's quite a few times larger than you are!" Seto groaned again as he rubbed his head, trying to keep the growing headache at bay. "Besides, without the mistress' say-so you'll just be wandering around in the woods. The MMPH-" Yubel's lips suddenly pulled themselves into her mouth, leaving nothing more than a thin line.

"Look, kid I…What are you doing?" Yubel started scratching at her mouth, trying to pull her lips out.

After a few moments, her lips emerged from her mouth with a light _pop! _and a low growl from the girl.

"Stupid!" she muttered as she wiped at her lips. "After 400 years you'd think I'd've learned something by now!"

"I'm sorry but did you just say 400 years?" Yubel nodded.

"And I'm the youngest one in the castle, save for you and your little brother."

"And you said you're 411?" Yubel nodded as if saddened by the thought. "How?"

"I can't say, otherwise what just happened will happen again. It's what happens with everyone here."

"And everyone would be…?"

"Well there's Jaden, me, Syrus, Zane, Chazz, the mistress, Isis, Mahad, Mana, and then there's Akefia and Marik I believe." Yubel giggled a little. "400 years and you'd think I would know the staff by now." Seto rubbed his head again.

"Kid, has anyone told you that you talk really, really quickly?"

"Multiple times by Lady Isis and the mistress!" A series of loud thumps began to echo down the hall. "Speaking of the mistress, that ought to be her!" Yubel flew right through the doors and a high-pitched squeal started up down the hall. Seto moved over to the door as a deep chuckle shook the floor.

"I'm sure he's just a little disoriented Yubel, nothing to be truly concerned about. We moved him from the place he'd passed out in to an unfamiliar castle. A little bit of hostility might be an occurrence not to mention how Mokuba has described him." Seto peered through the crack to see Yubel hovering in front of a pale-blue wall, but she was looking right at it.

"How is Mokuba anyway? Has the swelling stopped?" A heavy sigh echoed through the hall.

"I'm afraid not. Isis fears his sprain might really be a broken leg."

"Oh that poor boy! At least he doesn't have as much damage as this one. And at least he listens to his doctor!"

"Yubel, why don't you work with Mokuba and let Isis work with Seto? I'm fairly sure that being around someone their own age, give or take a few hundred years, might make the experience a little more…not unnerving for them." Yubel nodded. "Mokuba's already been put to bed, so why don't you go get some sleep and I'll send in Isis?"

"Okay!" Yubel flew off down the hall as something tapped the door Seto was looking against.

"May I come in?" asked the voice Yubel had been talking to. Slowly, Seto took hold of the knocker and pulled it open a little more. "I'm afraid that I require a bit more of free space to enter." Seto pulled the door open all the way.

Something curved and the size of a small car entered the room. The curve lead down to twin rows of pearl-white teeth and back to a pair of endless blue eyes shaped like footballs and roughly the same size. As the head began to end a fin appeared where an ear should've been. Three spikes went back and out slightly while one went in towards the nose. The neck was thin compared to the head. As it slid across the floor the top of it was level with Seto's hips. A light _THUMP! _told of the rest of the body coming into contact with the wall of the hallway.

Seto's eyes followed the end of the neck to the eyes looking down at him, no sign of pupils or whites that normal eyes would have could be seen. The creature shook its head, letting the firelight dance off the pale-white-blue scales it possessed. The dragon smiled gently, revealing the rows of teeth and looking quite fearsome.

"Good evening Mister Kaiba. I merely came to check on your progress. Would you like something to eat or would you rather just go back to sleep?" All Seto could do was stare. Standing before him, real as he was, was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

BZ: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry it took so long to update! I feel horrible! Please don't hate me. But please remember to leave a review and be kind please. I promise I'll try to update sooner but no promises.


End file.
